ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney INFINITY: Galactic War
Disney Infinity: Holocron War is an upcoming American superhero film and the 14th film of the Disney Extended Platinum Collections, based on the video game Disney Infinity, produced by Disney, Pixar Animation Studios, and Lucasfilm Ltd., distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, and the crossover between/sequel to The Lion King: The King Has Returned, Aladdin: The Origin of Agrabah's Warrior, Mulan: The Girl Who Became China's Hero, Beauty and the Beast: The Broken Spell, Star Wars Rebels: The Last Jedi, The Incredibles: League of Earth's Heroes, and Hercules: Ragnarok. The film is directed by Don Hall and Chris Williams, with a team of executive producers Ron Clements, John Musker, Chris Sanders, George Lucas, Roger Allers, Rob Minkoff, Don Hahn, John Lasseter, Pete Docter, Lee Unkrich, and Stan Lee, and features an ensemble voice cast starring Scott Weinger as Aladdin, Tate Donovan as Hercules, John Goodman as James P. "Sulley" Sullivan, Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr, Ming-Na Wen as Fa Mulan / Ping, Dan Castellaneta as Doctor Genie, Tom Hulce as Quasimodo, Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada / Steel-Scorpion, Matthew Broderick as Simba, Robby Benson as Prince Adam / Beast, Paige O'Hara as Belle, Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan / Gazerbeam, Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Jim Hawkins / Silver Wolf, Moira Kelly as Nala, Neve Campbell as Kiara, Freddie Prinze, Jr. as Kanan Jarrus, Vanessa Marshall as Hera Syndulla, with Ian McDiarmid as Emperor Sheev Palpatine, and Taylor Gray as Ezra Bridger. Premise Two years after the events of The Incredibles: League of Heroes, Sheev Palpatine arrives on Earth to collect the Infinity Holocrons: Soul, Space, Time, Mind, Reality, and Power for a gauntlet that will allow him to bend reality to his will. Aladdin, Bob Parr, Hercules, Mulan, Hiro, Sulley, the Beast, Belle, and Peter Pan must join forces with Simba's pride, the Genie, Jim Hawkins, and the crew of the Ghost to stop him before his onslaught of destruction puts an end to half the universe. Cast * Scott Weinger as Aladdin: A street child, who ends up becoming the prince of Agrabah after meeting Jasmine in the streets and being recruited by Jafar to retrieve the magical lamp from the Cave of Wonders. * Tate Donovan as Hercules: The king of Mount Olympus, based on the mythological Heracles, best known under the Roman spelling Hercules. Hercules now wields a mystical ax known as Thunderstorm. * John Goodman as James P. "Sulley" Sullivan: A bear-like blue-furred male monster with horns, purple spots, razor-sharp claws on his hands, furry talons for feet, a theropod-like tail, spikes running down his back and shark-like fangs. Even though he excels at scaring children, he is kindhearted, thoughtful and affects a relaxed, amiable personality. * Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr: The patriarch of the Parr family, possessing super-strength and limited invulnerability, and the former superhero known as Mr. Incredible. Parr receives new vibranium gauntlets and metal armor from Kiara to replace his traditional suit. * Ming-Na Wen as Fa Mulan / Ping: A young girl, who is willing to give up her life to save her father, Fa Zhou, and entered the Chinese army as a man named Ping. * Tom Hulce as Quasimodo: Notre Dame Cathedral's 20-year-old hunchbacked bell ringer, who dreams of seeing life outside the bell tower. * Dan Castellaneta as Doctor Genie: A comedic jinni, with nigh omnipotent power that can only be exercised when his master wishes it. The late Robin Williams in recordings served as Castellaneta's voice double during filming. At that point, Castellaneta re-voiced scenes where the Genie needs to be seen. * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada / Steel-Scorpion: A 14-year-old robotics prodigy. * Matthew Broderick as Simba: Son of Queen Sarabi and King Mufasa, who grew to the current king of Pride Rock. * James Woods as Hades: The brother of Zeus and Poseidon and Hercules' evil uncle, based on the mythological deity of the same name. * Robby Benson as Prince Adam / Beast: A young prince who was transformed into a beast by an enchantress as punishment for his arrogance. He is now having the Mind holocron used to keep him alive. * Paige O'Hara as Belle: A bibliophilic young woman who seeks adventure, and offered her own freedom to the Beast in return for her father, Maurice's. * Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan / Gazerbeam: The former leader of the Lost Boys, and friends of Wendy Darling and her daughter, Jane. He now works for the USA government as Gazerbeam to generate energy blasts from his eyes and by using a specially designed wing pack. * Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Jim Hawkins / Silver Wolf: A teenage adolescent pining for adventure. Hawkins, who formerly went by John Silver, is given the name Silver Wolf by the lionesses of Pride Rock who helped remove his RLS Legacy programming. * Moira Kelly as Nala: Simba's wife, the queen of Pride Rock and the lead of Lora Kilaje, a group of lionesses, who serve as Simba's bodyguards. * Neve Campbell as Kiara: Simba and Nala's daughter and the princess of Pride Rock, who designs new technology for the country of Africa. * Freddie Prinze, Jr. as Kanan Jarrus: A Force-sensitive human male Jedi Knight, born as Caleb Dume, who survived Order 66 during the Clone Wars and is Ezra Bridger's apprentice. Now alive from the dead, he was brought back with unknown electrocute powers. * Vanessa Marshall as Hera Syndulla: A Twi'lek female revolutionary from the planet Ryloth, who became a central figure in the early rebellion against the Galactic Empire and the formation of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. She is also the owner and pilot of the Ghost. * Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano: A Togruta and former Padawan of Anakin Skywalker, who left the Jedi Order out of disillusionment with the Jedi Council for not defending her. * Keith David as Apollo: The god of light and music, who formerly drove the Solar chariot, based on the mythological deity of the same name. * Billy Crystal as Mike Wazowski: A short, round green monster, who is Sulley's station runner and the new CEO of Monsters, Inc. after Sulley's banishment. * B.D. Wong as Captain Li Shang: A highly capable leader with a dedication to his cause to match. * John Lasseter as Tex: A red robot who usually fixes the logo for THX Ltd. While he does not have any comprehensible dialogue, his occasional grunts and muffles were provided by Lasseter. * Tiya Sircar as Sabine Wren: A 16-year-old Mandalorian graffiti artist, Imperial Academy dropout and a former bounty hunter with expert knowledge of weapons and explosives. * Dave Filoni as C1-10P: An irritable and irascible astromech droid built and owned by Hera and nicknamed it "Chopper" during the Clone Wars. * Steven Blum as Garazeb 'Zeb' Orrelios: A Lasat honor guard, which responded by committing a genocide campaign against them. * Linda Larkin as Princess Jasmine: The rebellious princess of Agrabah and Aladdin's wife. * Dee Bradley Baker as CT-7567: A Clone trooper captain, who served under Anakin Skywalker in the Clone Wars as "Rex". * Ian McDiarmid as Sheev Palpatine: The Emperor of the Galactic Empire, having orchestrated his rise to power as Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic along with engineering the Clone Wars and the removal of the Jedi Order once the war ends and he restructures the Republic into the Empire. He is now hunting for Infinity Holocrons with an infinity gauntlet that will "re-balance the universe". In addition to providing the voice for the character, McDiarmid performed motion capture on set. * Taylor Gray as Ezra Bridger: A 15-year-old human street urchin and con-artist with Force abilities, whose parents were imprisoned by Imperial forces. Additionally, Jason Isaacs, Philip Anthony-Rodriguez, Sarah Michelle Gellar and Robbie Daymond reprised their voice roles as the Grand Inquisitor, the Fifth Brother, the Seventh Sister and the Eighth Brother from Star Wars Rebels as they are now members of Palpatine's Inquisitor Black Order. Several other actors reprised their roles from previous DEPC films for Holocron War: Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider / Eugene Fitzherbert, a wanted thief, who has his own "special" journey in the film; Mandy Moore as Rapunzel, a young princess; Holly Hunter as Helen Parr, the mother of the Parr family formally known as "Elastigirl"; Dave Foley as Flik, a former ant worker, who hired bigger "circus" bugs to fight his master grasshoppers away; Chris Sanders as Experiment 626 / Stitch, a blue koala-like illegal genetic experiment with the ability to create untold chaos; John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph, a gigantic but soft-hearted man, who is the villain of the fictional arcade game Fix-It Felix Jr.; Susan Egan as Megara, based on the mythological deity of the same name; Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz, a racer/glitch in Sugar Rush; Gilbert Gottfried as Jafar's former pet Iago; Frank Welker as Aladdin's monkey Abu; Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn, along with his stepbrother Freb to avoid boredom by finding something new to do every day of the summer vacation; Jason Marsden as Kovu, Kiara's husband and the prince of Pride Rock; Nathan Lane as Timon, a meerkat and Simba's friend; Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa, a naive warthog and Timon's best friend; Tress MacNeille as Timon's love interest Tatiana; Julie Kavner as Timon's mother Ma; Jerry Stiller as Timon's Uncle Max; Rowan Atkinson as Simba's majordomo Zazu; Khary Payton as Simba's shaman Rafiki; Damon Wayans Jr. as Wasabi, a smart, slightly neurotic youth who specializes in lasers; Jamie Chung as Go Go, a tough, athletic student who specializes in electromagnetics; and Jennifer Lien as Vitani, a former Outsider lioness and now a member of the Lora Kilaje. Samuel L. Jackson has an uncredited voice cameo appearance as Lucius Best from The Incredibles, who's voice is inside Bob's head, when he's on Palpatine's Star Destroyer. Benedict Cumberbatch, Sam Witwer and Peter Capaldi voiced disclosed roles, while Marvel co-writer Stan Lee has a cameo in the film. Buzz Lightyear, Woody and Jessie from the Toy Story merchandise appear in Hiro's toy box during the scene where he packs to fight. Quotes Production The film is to be rated PG-13 for violence, action, and adult humor. Music Alan Silvestri, who composed the score for Lilo & Stitch, was revealed to be returning to score for the movie. Transcript Category:Disney Extended Platinum Collections